As devices having electronic imaging units including image sensors, there are many devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones, and personal computers (PCs). Even when the devices do not have imaging units, remote control of imaging units of other devices to perform photographing is generally executed. In the photographing in which the electronic imaging units are used, images captured by the imaging units are recorded as still images or moving images in response to instructions from users, while the images are displayed in real time. The images displayed in real time are referred to as electric-to-electric (EE) images (also referred to as through images or the like).
EE images are displayed on display units of devices including imaging units or devices controlling imaging units remotely. The display units are, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and display not only EE images but also various images. The displayed images also include reproduced images obtained by reproducing previously photographed still images or moving images. Currently, EE images and reproduced images are separately displayed in many cases, for example, by switching display modes of the display units by users.
Here, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for causing a display unit to display EE images and reproduced images simultaneously. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for facilitating continuous switching between a display mode in which EE images are displayed and a display mode in which only reproduced images are displayed by arranging the EE images and the reproduced images in a time-series order in which the EE images are considered to be more recent.